This invention relates generally to cooking vessels. More specifically it relates to a multi-compartment cooking vessel, and is an improvement over such vessels as are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,740,546 to Kowalski; 3,812,997 to McNally; and 4,040,539 to Patterson.
It is well known that vessels made with multiple compartments have been available for various uses for a long time, as indicated above, so as to hold separately several different things therein at the same time. It is also known that cooking vessels of double boiler type have been developed long ago, and wherein a smaller vessel is removably held inside a larger vessel. However such double boilers are made for cooking only a single kind of food at one time. From such background the present invention is developed.